


terrible things

by itsfromjapaAAAAAAAN (alex_marie1324)



Series: songfics [18]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Marriage Proposal, Songfic, wow look an angst song fic (this is actually p old)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_marie1324/pseuds/itsfromjapaAAAAAAAN
Summary: now, son, im only telling you this,because life can do terrible things...





	terrible things

**Author's Note:**

> _originally posted on 12/24/17 on[amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/s4sar4)_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  __[song inspo](https://youtu.be/bllr63yMszw)  
>   
> 
> also hi. I’m alive. my multichapter stuff will be updated eventually??

“Dad? What happened to Mom?”

The question comes innocently enough. But Jeremy doesn’t know where to even begin. The short answer: she died when their son was only a few months old. But he’s sure his son already understands that. His son is asking for the whole story.

He tries to remember where it started.

 _by the time i was your age,_  
_i’d give anything,_  
_to fall in love truly was all i could think._  
_that’s when i met your mother, the girl of my dreams;_  
_the most beautiful woman that i’d ever seen._

Jeremy sat down in the library, hoping to catch some study time before his next final. What he did not expect was to see a girl. Probably the cutest girl he’d ever seen, like, jesus, who gave this girl the right? Honestly, what the heck. It was unfair.

He couldn’t focus on his studying the whole time.

Little did he know, that girl saw him staring.

 _she said, “boy can i tell you a wonderful thing?_  
_i cant help but notice you staring at me._  
_i know i shouldn’t say this,_  
_but i really believe i can tell by your eyes,_  
_that you’re in love with me.”_

She stood. Oh god, she was moving towards Jeremy. She got even cuter up close; dark hair and eyes and a quirky sense of fashion that Jeremy admired. He’d never be as daring as she was just in her outfit- a blue dress with green leggings. And she made it _work_.

“This might be a little... upfront of me,” she started and Jeremy felt his stomach fill with dread. She was going to call him creepy for staring, but he couldn’t help how magnetic she was. “But, you’re really cute. And I noticed you seem to be... staring, just a little. Do you wanna get coffee sometime?”

 _now, son, i’m only telling you this,_  
_because life can do terrible things._

His son scoots in closer. Jeremy’s face wears a sad smile.

 _now, most of the time we’d have too much to drink,_  
_and we’d laugh at the stars and we’d share everything._  
_too young to notice and too dumb to care,_  
_but love was a story that couldnt compare._

Jeremy didn’t know when it happened, but he was in love with her. She was iridescent in her beauty, and she took his breath away constantly.

He wishes now, though, that he’d stopped to enjoy the feeling of the fall. He’d never get to experience that again.

 _i said, “girl can i tell you a wonderful thing?_  
_i made you a present with paper and string_  
_open with care now i’m asking you please_  
_you know that i love you, will you marry me?”_

Jeremy proposed in a very Jeremy-way. He tried to take her out to a romantic date: dinner and then a walk through a park late at night so the only light was the moon and the street lamps.

She stopped to take many pictures, gushing to him about how beautiful it was. How glad she was to be here with him.

And he suddenly sputtered, “Marry me,” before wincing, stopping them in the path and dropping down to his knee. She blinked as he fumbled in his pocket before pulling out a small ring box.

She gasped.

“I-“ he swallowed. He had a speech prepared. Where did it go? “Christine Canigula,” he began, totally winging it, “over this last year and a half, you have made me the happiest man ever. I could spend every moment of every day with you and never be bored. So, promise to spend every moment with me?” He held up the ring box.

She was in tears, but she nodded.

 _now, son, im only telling you this,_  
_because life can do terrible things._

He glosses over their son being born. He doesn’t need to hear his own birth story, and it was mostly unremarkable- of course, the parents were thrilled, it was the height of their life, but there was no hitches or problems or complications.

_you’ll learn one day i’ll hope and i’ll pray, _that god shows you differently.__

____

“I hope this never happens to you.”

 _she said, “boy can i tell you a terrible thing?_  
_seems that i’m sick and i’ve only got weeks._  
_please don’t be sad now, i really believe,_  
_you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me.”_

No one would ever know by looking at her, but she was very, very sick. Cancer. It was always cancer, Jeremy thought, in every story and movie. It’s always cancer. But it truly was a silent killer, and all too common.

It started small. She’d get dizzy, but always said it was just her exerting herself too much. She was a new mother, neither of them got much sleep.

And then it was headaches. She figured it was some post-pregnancy thing, or again lack of sleep and all the crying. Jeremy didn’t know what to think, but he told himself if she wasn’t concerned then he wasn’t concerned.

And then she passed out. But she seemed fine two seconds before she had. Jeremy freaked out, picking her up. She woke up on the way to the hospital and insisted he go home, the baby was in the backseat crying. He probably needed fed, she told Jeremy.

He looked at her. He couldn’t say no to her. They turned around.

It wasn’t until nearly three months later that she forgot Jeremy’s name. She finally agreed to go to the doctor.

She insisted, though, that Jeremy stay out of the room until she knew what was going on.

Jeremy sat in the waiting room, twiddling his fingers and praying quietly. He was lucky enough, at least, that the hospital had a day care within it, so he didn’t have to stress about that at least.

The doctor allowed him back in.

She told him.

Brain cancer. Late stage. Maybe a month, probably less.

He choked on his tears.

“Jeremy, I don’t want you to be sad. Okay? You- you were the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I’m glad I lived to live with you. Please carry on for me,” she rubbed his knuckles.

 _slow, so slow,_  
_i fell to the ground on my knees._

He sobbed for a week, and then two more when she died. He couldn’t speak at the funeral, his voice was wrecked and his body wracked with sobs. He couldn’t even get up and tell everyone what a wonderful woman and wife and mother she was. How blessed he was to have even met her.

 _so don’t fall in love,_  
_there’s just too much to lose._  
_if you’re given the choice,_  
_then i’m begging you to choose,_  
_to walk away, walk away,_  
_don’t let it get you._  
_i can’t bear to see the same,_  
_happen to you._

 _now, son, im only telling you this,_  
_because life can do terrible things..._


End file.
